Analog and radio frequency (RF) application may result, compared to digital applications, in different requirements for semiconductor devices. While the optimization of on and off currents for digital applications can be a main target during process development, an improvement of analog transistor characteristics without process changes may be very valuable for mixed signal and RF circuits.
Improvements may be desirable in general for semiconductor device characteristics, e.g., the linearity of a current/voltage device characteristic, the voltage gain gm/gds, the signal/noise ratio or an improved harmonic distortion. Such improvements of device parameters may be also desirable for transistor devices, for example, for multiple gate field-effect transistors (MUG-FET), for fin field-effect-transistors (FIN-FET) or for other semiconductor devices.